Don't Stop Me Now
by YouCareSoMuch
Summary: James Moriarty only listened to Queen when he was happy. Or when he was plotting something. Written because every time I hear Queen's "Don't Stop Me Now" I think of Jim. Set way back in season one. Contains some established relationship MorMor cuteness. I own nothing.


**Author's Note: A throwback to when the Sherlock fandom still had hope—season one. MorMor is such a cute ship name. Nothing racier than kissing. I don't own these characters or the Queen songs mentioned. Also, I have no idea how to make a bomb so please ignore any glaring mistakes!**

James Moriarty only listened to Queen when he was happy. Or when he was plotting something. But, then again, the two were so often juxtaposed the separate distinctions were probably unnecessary.

Sebastian revised his statement: James Moriarty only listened to Queen when he was happily plotting something. And that was what he was doing now.

Jim hummed Queen's "Don't Stop Me Now" as he constructed an IED on their living room floor.

Sebastian Moran entered the room and put his things down as discreetly as he could; he didn't want to disturb Jim, as even in the best of times disturbing him was dangerous. His entrance didn't go unnoticed.

"Seb, where's my kiss?" Jim said whilst Freddie Mercury sang on.

"So, we're giving greeting kisses now? I thought they were too 'pedestrian' for you." Sebastian said, walking over and kissing his boyfriend.

Jim grabbed Sebastian by the collar as he pulled away, a question in his brown eyes.

"You reek of alcohol, Sebastian, have you been indulging at the pub, again?"

"Only on my day off, boss." Responded Sebastian, grinning and winking though he knew that Jim disapproved of him drinking.

Jim stared at Sebastian for a quick moment before kissing him again and releasing his collar so that Sebastian could stand up straight.

"I will disregard your displeasing leisure activities for now. I'm busy." Jim turned eyes dancing with mischief back to the bomb he was wiring.

Sebastian watched his boyfriend fondly as Jim began to sing softly while fiddling with the IED.

"Have something big planned?" Sebastian asked, gesturing to the bomb.

"Very big." Jim said as "Don't Stop Me Now" ended and was replaced by "I Want To Break Free".

Sebastian paused in the act of taking off his jacket. "Oh, is this part of your game with Holmes? You're finally blowing him up and finishing it?"

"No, no, no. Not quite yet. I won't be blowing up Sherlock."

Jim said the detective's name almost lovingly and Sebastian scoffed, a tad hurt.

"Why call him by his first name? Does he mean that much to you?" Sebastian hated the note of jealousy in his voice.

Jim tilted his head and smiled at Sebastian as though he were an endearing child. "You're cute when you're jealous, Seb."

Sebastian scoffed again, avoiding Jim's eyes.

Jim stood up easily and walked over to Sebastian, putting his arms around Sebastian's shoulders and lacing his hands behind his neck.

"No need to worry, Seb, you're the only man for me." The kiss he gave his boyfriend this time was longer than their greeting kisses.

Jim licked his lips after Sebastian pulled away. "Though Sherlock is rather sexy isn't he?" Jim said playfully.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and put a hand on Jim's chest, gently pushing him away.

"Yes, he's gorgeous, go play with your bomb."

Jim gave an exasperated sigh. "I'm done with the bomb, Seb. All I need is the last hostage." Jim removed his arms from Sebastian's shoulders and tapped his chin in thought. "Should I call them hostages? They're not _really_ hostages. More like… chess pieces."

"Someone kidnapped and held against their will is a hostage, Jim."

Jim harrumphed. "Yes, yes. That's not important. Call it what you will, but this next player will be someone rather important to dear Sherlock…" Jim closed his eyes and smiled as though envisioning all of his dreams coming true.

"Who the hell is important to Holmes?" Sebastian asked, genuinely unsure.

"His pet." Jim whispered.

"What, Watson?" For Jim had long referred to the ex-Army doctor as Holmes' pet.

"Oh, yes. Sherlock would go berserk if someone touched a hair on his pet's head." Jim clapped his hands together decidedly, "And that's why you'll kidnap him and bring him to the pool where I killed Carl Powers."

"Tonight?" Sebastian had been looking forward to a night of telly and possibly more beer if Jim were amiable.

"Of course, tonight. Chop, chop, Sebastian. Sherlock wants the two of us at the pool by midnight."

Jim set about attaching his homemade IED to a Semtex vest and Sebastian scowled but didn't argue.

"Yes, boss."

Sebastian grabbed his gun and Jim shut off his music. It was showtime.


End file.
